Planet der Affen
'Planet der Affen '(Originaltitel: Planet of the Apes) ist eine US-amerikanische Buchverfilmung und der erste Film der Planet der Affen-Saga und kam 1968 in die Kinos. Handlung Der Astronaut Taylor ist in einem Raumschiff im Weltraum unterwegs und spricht gerade seinen letzten Logbuch-Report auf Band, bevor er sich zu den mitfliegenden Astronauten Landon, Dodge und Stewart in den künstlichen Tiefschlaf begibt. Obwohl sie die Erde im Jahre 1972 erst vor sechs Monaten verlassen haben, schreibt man dort inzwischen aufgrund der Zeitdilation bei annähernder Lichtgeschwindigkeit das Jahr 2673. Taylor gibt an, dass er die Erde des 20. Jahrhunderts ohne Bedauern verlassen hat und kritisiert die Menschheit, die sich in Kriegen gegenseitig umbringt. Als sie 18 Monate nach Verlassen der Erde im Jahr 3978 wieder aus ihrem Tiefschlaf erwachen, ist das Raumschiff auf einem unbekannten Planeten in einen See gestürzt und gerade dabei zu versinken. Aufgrund eines Defekts der Tiefschlafkammer ist Astronautin Stewart bereits tot und ihr Körper mumifiziert. Die drei Überlebenden können sich mit einer Notausrüstung in ein Schlauchboot retten und darin an Land schwimmen. Als Landon dort eine kleine Flagge der Vereinigten Staaten errichtet, kann Taylor darüber nur lauthals lachen. Nach dem Durchqueren einer Wüstenlandschaft kommen sie an seltsamen Gebilden vorbei, die wie Vogelscheuchen aussehen und entdecken dahinter eine Oase mit Wasser. Als sie im Wasser ein Bad nehmen, werden ihnen die Ausrüstung und ihre Kleidung gestohlen. Bei der Verfolgung der Diebe geraten sie auf eine Gruppe primitiver und stummer Menschen, die auf der Suche nach Nahrung ein Maisfeld plündern. Plötzlich stürmen Horden von aufrecht gehenden und teilweise auf Pferden reitenden, bewaffneten Gorillas heran und machen Jagd auf die Menschen. Dabei wird Dodge erschossen, Landon bewusstlos geschlagen und Taylor mit einer Schusswunde am Hals gefangen genommen. Zusammen mit anderen gefangenen Menschen wird Taylor in die Stadt der Affen gebracht. Wegen der Verletzung seines Kehlkopfes kann Taylor nicht sprechen und wird wie alle Menschen in Käfigen gehalten. Früher wurden die Menschen von den Affen noch als Haustiere gehalten, da sie aber nicht zu zähmen waren, wurde dies vom Gesetzgeber verboten. Taylor trifft auf die „Tier“-Psychologin Dr. Zira, die mit dem Archäologen Dr. Cornelius verlobt ist. Die beiden Schmipansen sind sehr an den Menschen interessiert: Zira will beweisen, dass die wilden Menschen gezähmt werden können und auch Cornelius wünscht sich weitergehende Forschungen in Bezug auf die Menschen. Der Orang-Utan Prof. Zaius hält nichts davon und verweigert dies in seiner Funktion als Minister für Wissenschaft und zugleich oberster Verkünder des Glaubens. Cornelius hatte bei einer Expedition in die sogenannte „verbotene Zone“ Spuren einer bislang unbekannten, alten Kultur entdeckt und die Theorie aufgestellt, dass die Affen von einer niederen Art von Primaten - möglicherweise von den Menschen - abstammen könnten. Er kann dies jedoch nicht mehr öffentlich vertreten, da Zaius diese wissenschaftliche Theorie zur Ketzerei erklärte. Zira gibt Taylor den Namen Blankauge (im Original Bright Eyes), bis es diesem schließlich gelingt, Zira ein Blatt Papier zu stehlen und darauf die Nachricht My name is Taylor (Mein Name ist Taylor) zu hinterlassen. Daraufhin nimmt Zira ihn entgegen der Vorschriften aus dem Käfig und zu sich nach Hause, wo er ihr zusammen mit Cornelius Fragen schriftlich beantwortet. Zira glaubt, dass Taylor gut in Cornelius' wissenschaftliche Theorie passen würde und den Missing-Link zwischen Primaten und Affen darstellen könnte. Dies würde jedoch den Thesen der Heiligen Schriftrollen widersprechen und gegen den Glauben der Affen verstoßen. Zaius lässt Taylor wieder zurück in den Käfig bringen und ordnet an, ihn kastrieren zu lassen. Taylor gelingt die Flucht, als er abgeholt werden sollte. Dabei gelangt er in ein Menschenmuseum, in dem man auch seinen toten Kollegen Dodge als ausgestopftes Ausstellungsstück führt. Als er wieder eingefangen wird, erlangt er seine Fähigkeit zu sprechen zurück, was alle anwesenden Affen schockiert. Taylor wird vor ein Tribunal von drei Orang-Utans der Akademie der Wissenschaften gestellt, dem neben dem Präsidenten der Akademie auch Prof. Zaius und der Kommissar für die Behandlung von Tieren Dr. Maximus angehören. Der stellvertretende Justizminister Dr. Honorius vertritt als Ankläger die Interessen des Affenstaates. Auf Seiten von Taylor stehen Zira sowie Cornelius. Die Behauptung von Taylor, er wäre mit zwei weiteren intelligenten Menschen auf den Planeten gekommen, will das Tribunal widerlegen, indem man alle Menschen herbeiruft, welche die Jagd überlebt haben. Tatsächlich befindet sich auch Landon unter ihnen. Als Taylor aufgefordert wird, ihn anzusprechen, bemerkt er, dass Landon eine Narbe am Kopf trägt und einer Gehirnoperation unterzogen wurde. Cornelius erklärt nun, dass Taylor in der verbotenen Zone gewesen sein muss, da er diese korrekt beschreiben konnte und dass dort auch eine Kultur existiert haben muss, lange bevor die Heiligen Schriftrollen vor 1200 Jahren geschrieben wurden. Dies weist der Justizminister als Verhöhnung des Glaubens zurück und verurteilt Zira und Cornelius der wissenschaftlichen Ketzerei, während der Fall Taylor vertagt wird. Ziras Neffe befreit nun Taylor mit einer List aus dem Käfig und Taylor nimmt auch die Menschenfrau Nova mit, da sich beide inzwischen näher gekommen sind. Zira, ihr Neffe und Cornelius flüchten nun mit Taylor und Nova in die verbotene Zone, welche laut den heiligen Schriften für alle Affen tabu ist. Dort suchen sie den Ausgrabungsort von Cornelius auf, eine Höhle an einem Strand. Kurz darauf trifft Zaius mit einer Gruppe Gorillas ein und mit vorgehaltener Waffe zwingt Taylor ihn dazu, ohne die Gorillas mit ihnen gemeinsam den Ausgrabungsort zu besuchen. Cornelius zeigt dort Spuren einer offenbar menschlichen Kultur, die lange vor der Zeit der Affen höher entwickelt war als die heutige Affenkultur. Dort stoßen sie auch auf eine menschliche Puppe, die „Mama“ sagen kann. Zaius gesteht, dass er schon lange von der Vorgeschichte der Menschen wusste und er sie als eine Rasse ansehe, deren Klugheit Hand in Hand mit deren Dummheit gehe und die mit jedem Krieg führen würde, sogar mit sich selbst. Der Mensch sei der einzige Primat, der seinesgleichen aus niederen Beweggründen töte. Die verbotene Zone war einst ein fruchtbares Paradies, ehe die Menschen daraus eine zerstörte Wüstenlandschaft machten. Zaius befiehlt nun, die Höhle sprengen zu lassen, um alle wissenschaftlichen Beweise zu vernichten. Ohne diese Beweise können auch Zira und Cornelius ihrer Verurteilung wegen Ketzerei nicht mehr entkommen. Als Taylor mit Nova weiter am Strand entlang reitet, stößt er schließlich auf die Überreste eines Gebildes, das sich als die Freiheitsstatue herausstellt. Er war somit die ganze Zeit über auf der Erde, die von den Menschen durch einen Atom-Krieg zerstört wurde und die damit ihre Zivilisation selbst ausgelöscht hat. In seiner Wut und Verzweiflung verflucht er die gesamte Menschheit. Cast Trailer thumb|center|430px Fortsetzungen Der Film hatte genau vier weitere Fortsetzungen. *1970: Rückkehr zum Planet der Affen *1971: Flucht vom Planet der Affen *1972: Eroberung vom Planet der Affen *1973: Die Schlacht um den Planet der Affen Auszeichnungen Der Film war für 2 Oscars Nominiert. Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Planet der Affen Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Action Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Dystopie Film